What Happens Now?
by Rose227
Summary: What happened after Joey hung up the phone on the series finale? This is a continuation of the finale to see what could have happened bt Joey and Pacey. Tell me what u think.
1. Chapter Two

The office was brimming with activity. At first, she thrived off of that energy but ever since her conversation with Pacey three days ago, it almost seemed to sweep her up into a never-ending whirlwind of stress. She looked down at the towering stack of paper that she still had to edit by the end of the day. She had worked late the past two nights and it seemed like she had another all-nighter ahead of her. She used to love working late. It made her feel important, like she had finally accomplished all her goals and had become the successful business woman she had always hoped she would be. This is what she had wanted her whole life, to get away from Capeside and to make something of herself. She definitely had done it. Her surroundings were full proof of that fact. She had to admit that lately, though, all she could think about was spending time with Pacey. She hated the thought of him sitting in her apartment alone while she worked the night away without him. He only had two more days till he had to go back to Capeside to check-in on the restaurant. Over the past three days they had tried to come to a solution about their life together but with her working so late they didn't have much time to talk, seeing as how she would instantly crash from exhaustion almost the second she walked in the door. Pacey had been so understanding though, and that made her love him even more, which in turn, made their decision that much harder. If she really loved Pacey, how could she ask him to give up the Icehouse? He wouldn't admit it, but she knew it was his passion in life. She had watched this man that she loved struggle all his life to find the one thing in life that made him feel like he was worth something. She never could convince him of his worth but now she saw how happy he was with his restaurant. He had finally found what he loved to do and she didn't want to take that away from him, not now. What if he left the restaurant and that happiness went away from his eyes? She could never forgive herself for that. She knew that Pacey would do anything for her but maybe it was her time to sacrifice. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie. I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. You're calling to tell me you're pulling an all-nighter, huh?"

"No, actually I'm calling to tell you I'm on my way home," she said somewhat nervously. She wasn't used to ignoring her responsibilities.

"Really? Did you get all your work done already?" He was surprised, but pleasantly surprised nonetheless.

"Yeah, I got it all done," she said as she gritted her teeth, knowing full well that she was lying.

"Well, great! I'll see you soon then. I love you."

"I love you too."

She felt horrible leaving the office early. She probably hadn't done that a day in her life. But oddly enough, as she got closer and closer to her apartment it didn't matter to her anymore. All she could think about was seeing Pacey and that made her instantly happy. As soon as she opened the door she flung herself into his arms. This was exactly where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter Four

Another day at work and things were busy, as usual. The only difference was the especially large stack of papers on her desk from blowing off work the night before. She would definitely be working late into the night in an attempt to get it all done. Besides, what else did she have to do? Pacey had only been gone for a few hours but it felt like days. How could she have let him just walk away? Were all their efforts over the years to make their relationship work a big waste of time? No, they couldn't be! Her love for Pacey was incredibly real and she could never regret a single moment she had spent with him. He was the one she wanted to be with the rest of her life. She knew that with all her heart. So why were they apart?

"Ms. Potter can I see you in my office?" Her boss glided past her with a stern look on his face. She followed him into his office.

"You need to speak with me, Mr. Smith?"

"Yes. Ms. Potter let me just cut to the chase here. I've witnessed a change in your work ethic over the past week. You seem incredibly preoccupied, you're behind on deadlines, and your work, though still well beyond average, has been lacking somehow."

"I know, I'm sorry. Its been a really hard time lately with my friend recently....passing, and well, other...things have been a mess...."

"Ms. Potter, I know its been a rough time for you lately, but I see so much potential in you and I would hate to see you throw it all away. I've got big plans for you here if I see that your work can be approved."

"Oh, it can Mr. Smith, believe me! The crisis is over and my mind is back at the office."

"That's good to hear. You're going places in this world Ms. Potter, don't lose sight of that."

"I won't. Thank you. Thank you very much!" She walked out of the office brimming with excitement. Those were the words she had been waiting to hear her whole life. Her, Joey Potter, was going places in this world! Then suddenly her smile began to fade. She remembered Pacey. How did he fit into this whole scenario? He didn't. He never would, unless he gave up everything. Before breaking down into tears, she decided to call the one person who could make sense out of this mess she had made for herself.

"Hey Dawson, it's me."

"Joey, hi."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, you caught me at a good time. I'm on my way to another meeting with Spielberg."

"Wow, so things are really going well for you. I'm glad to hear that. I can't wait to see a Leary-Spielberg production."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves Joe. We're just talking right now."

"Still, you always knew what you wanted and you didn't stop till you got it." Her voice was unmistakably somber.

"Joey, what's wrong? Is everything ok with Pacey?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Well, no its not...I mean...how do you know when you're doing the right thing? You think you have your life all figured out and you dream and set goals for yourself, and then you achieve that dream and how do you know its still your dream? Maybe you lose yourself in the process. Maybe it never was your dream. Maybe it was something else all along and you just couldn't see it."

"What's this all about Joe?"

"Well, my boss told me today that I had a lot of potential and that he had big plans for me. I'm guessing that promotion I've been waiting for might be on the horizon."

"That's great, Joey! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. This has been my dream, right? I should be happy."

"You're not?"

"I don't know. I'm sure I'm just in shock."

"Joey, its not about this job being your dream or not. Its about you being happy with your life, and if you're happy then that's your answer."

"So, you think dreams are overrated?"

"No, I'm not saying that. My life is living proof that dreams come true. My point is, though, that you need to find what makes you happy, and then you might just find that all your dreams have already come true. Besides, what happened to the Joey Potter I knew who's dream was to be a writer?"

"I don't know. I guess she lost sight of what she wanted. "

"Well, maybe its time that she found herself again."

"You're right Dawson." Her smile returned. "Thank you for helping me put things into perspective, once again."

"You're welcome."

"Good luck with your meeting and let me know how it goes."

"I will. Bye Joey."

"Bye Dawson."

Dawson was right. She had lost sight of herself. Her dream was never about becoming some hot-shot editor. Her dream was to write and to inspire people. And that dream could only be complete with Pacey. She loved him with all her heart, and she was willing to make sacrifices for him. She had to go to Capeside and tell Pacey she was coming home to stay. It was the perfect place to find the inspiration she needed to write, and the perfect place to spend her life with the man that she loves.

Joey did not hesitate. She burst into her boss's office.

"Mr. Smith. I quit."

"What?!"

"I quit. I know its extremely short notice but something came up. I have to go."

"But what about the promotion? You know that's what I was talking about, right?"

"Yeah, I do, but this isn't my dream, and it never could be. You would be better off giving it to someone else. But thank you for everything." She left without giving him a chance to respond. She left and never looked back. She was headed home.


	3. Default Chapter

She hung up the phone and gave a huge sigh of tranquility. She couldn't help but think that her life was playing out just like a movie. Fade to black! Roll the credits! She was going to live happily ever after! After all, she had the love of her life beside her, and a childhood friend who had finally had all his dreams and aspirations realized. Not more than two seconds later, however, she came tumbling back into reality as she always seemed to right when things seemed to be perfect. Her life wasn't a perfectly scripted melodrama. She wasn't going to get off that easily. There would be no fading to black. Her life, in a way, had just begun. Sure, she had finally let go of all her fears, stopped running once and for all, and had given in to her desires. But what now?

"Hey Pace?" she said as she slowly drifted out of her daydreaming.

"Yeah, Joe?"

"Did you ever think things would end up this way?"

"And what way would that be?"

"Like this. You and me together. Dawson meeting Steven Spielberg and no doubt becoming a big Hollywood player?"

"It is sort of surreal isn't it? But.. I must admit I always hoped that it would." He pulled her close and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

"Mmm...me too." She gave him an even longer and passionate kiss back. "But," she said, releasing her lips from his grip, "I can't help but feel like we're right back where we started."

"And where is that exactly?" He was kind of worried about where this conversation was going all of a sudden.

"The True Love."

"The True Love? Joe, its somewhere keeping the fish company by now."

"I know, but here we are once again. I mean we spent our whole lives at sea, but we haven't even come close to weathering the storm."

"Ah, I see where you're going with this."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're wondering what we're going to do now seeing as I still have this little thing called a career in Capeside, and you have one here in New York. We can't have them both can we?"

"No, we can't Pacey, and I don't want to. I don't want to be away from you." She cuddles up closer to him, breathing in everything she can about him as if he could be taken away from her at any moment.

"I don't want to either. You know how long it took me to reign you in woman? You really are a fickle mistress, you know?" He said with a huge smile on his face. Joey could not get enough of that smile.

"Pace, you're just going to have to let that nickname go because I'm not going anywhere." She kisses him on the cheek. "And.. I suppose in turn I should stop calling you, Pacey Witter, friend to woman."

"Aw, really? I kind of like that one."

"Hey!" She slaps him playfully on the arm and he grabs her and gives her a kiss.

"In all seriousness Joe, we're going to have to work this out somehow. I'm willing to do just about anything to be with you... I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses him sweetly on the forehead as she had done so many times before.

"Just say the word, Joe, and I will sell the Icehouse and move out here with you."

"Pacey, don't even think about it! You love that place! I love that place."

"I know Joe, but what else can we do? You're not quitting your job."

"Well, I could..."

"No, you have worked too hard to get where you are today. You're not going to throw it all away by coming back to Capeside. I refuse to let you do that."

"Throwing it all away? Pacey you act like Capeside is the most horrible place in the world! I did live most of life there, you know, and the people that I care most about are there."

"But Joey, can you honestly tell me that you are willing to walk away from your life here right now?"

"Well, ...no. I don't know! I haven't thought about it before."

"There's our answer. You're not quitting."

"Well, neither are you Pace."

"Well, we're going to have to do something Joey. We cannot do the long distance thing. I love you too much and time is too precious, as we know, to be apart."

"I know....I know. Let's just give it a little time so we don't make any rash decisions and regret it."

"Alright Joey but soon..."

"I know, soon."


	4. Chapter Three

Life seemed so simple in his arms. It was so easy to forget about the rest of the world, stories unedited, papers stacked high on her desk, endless hours of work left undone, and life altering decisions looming overhead. Nothing else mattered. And for some reason, that frightened her. What would she become if she let go of all of her responsibilities to follow after Pacey... a doting housewife, good for nothing but baking cookies and popping out babies? That's not what she spent her whole life dreaming of. Pacey had always made the sacrifices in their relationship. He was good at it, and maybe she just...wasn't.

"I'm glad you're home." His words brought her back into reality.

"Me too." She smiled, but did not quite feel the happiness that should go along with it.

"I hate when you have to work late."

"I know, me too."

"I don't know how much more time I can spend away from you, Potter."

"I know, Pace. I'm sorry. Work is just swamped right now. I'm sure things will get better soon."

"Will it, Joe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you've taken this job you've been swamped. You never came home to visit. I felt like I hadn't seen you in ages before Gale's wedding."

"I know, I...should have...I mean I wanted to, but...."

"I mean, is this the way you want to live your life?" He interrupted her.

"And what way exactly am I living?" Her smile had completely faded.

"Working late, never home, never seeing your devilishly handsome boyfriend?" He hoped the humor would keep the conversation light, though he seriously doubted it.

"I'm happy with my job, if that's what your asking. And if I'm never home how come I'm here now?" She wasn't sure where this was going but she was trying to keep the conversation as light as possible, as well.

"Well....its just that if we were in Capeside we could be together more often. The Icehouse is completely covered at night so we could spend most of the evenings together." He leaned in to hold her but she leaned away.

"Are you saying you want me to quit my job??"

"Well, its just an option, Joe. I'm leaving in two days, in case you have forgotten, and we have to decide on something."

"I know Pacey, but what happened to you willing to do just about anything to be with me? Now all of a sudden its all on me!"

"Oh, I see. It was never an option for you to make a sacrifice. You were just waiting for me to do it, as usual." He no longer could keep the conversation civil. "I mean, that's what I do right? I follow **_you_** to Boston. I wait around for **_you_**. I step aside when **_you_** decide someone better comes along. Yet there I am still waiting in the wings for **_you _**when you finally decide to come home to Capeside and grace us with your presence!"

"Pacey! I never asked you to wait around!"

"That's all you have to say about what I just said?! Suddenly, I don't know why I am even here?"

"Pacey, don't say that. I want you to be here, but I don't know what you expect from me?

Do you expect me to just leave everything I've worked for behind and become your little sidekick of a wife who spends all her time with the ladies at the country club drinking tea while our husbands of superior intellect go discuss politics over a game of golf?"

"Joey, how could you even say that?! You know that's not what I want. You could work in Capeside just as easily as you could here."

"That's funny. Didn't you always tell me if I stayed in Capeside I would just end up waitressing tables my whole life? That's what would happen Pacey."

"Well, I don't know what else to do Joey! I finally found something I'm good at, so you're just going to have to excuse me if I'm not quite prepared to give that up right now."

"I know, Pacey." She grabbed him and held him in her arms, regretting the horrible things she had said.

"You're right, though." He looked up into her beautiful eyes. "I can't ask you to give up your dream." They sat in silence for a moment not knowing what to say. "But that just leaves us right back where we started."

"I know." It took all she had to hold back tears. She felt like she was losing him.

"Maybe....I should just go."

"What?!"

"Just for awhile so that we can sort through our thoughts and somehow come to a conclusion. I mean, do you have any other ideas?"

"I guess not. But how come this feels like goodbye?"

"It's not Joey. I'm not letting you go this time. I love you."

"I love you too."

If they loved each other so much, how come she felt so horrible? Her life was not so picture perfect anymore. But she was determined to find a way for them to be together.


	5. Chapter Five

She ran as fast as she could down the hallway of her apartment building. Funny how it never seems long until you're in a hurry. The plan was simple, grab some clothes, a few other essential items, and she would be on her way to Capeside to tell the man of her dreams that they would never have to be apart again. Finally arriving at her door, she threw it open, and.....

"Pacey, what are you doing here?! I thought you left?"

"I did....but I'm back."

Suddenly she realized that Pacey was not the only thing out of the ordinary in her apartment tonight. The room was aglow with candlelight. There were red, rose petals scattered across the floor. And in the middle of all this wonderfulness was him. Seeing him with a dozen more red roses in his hand, and a smile that seemed to out-glow the brightest candle, stopped her in her tracks.

"Pacey...what's going on?"

"I couldn't leave you, Joey. Being apart from you, for even a second...well, its just not an option for me. And I realized, nothing else in this world matters to me as long as I have you. The restaurant is not what I'm good at. What I'm good at, is loving you. So, I'm willing to leave everything behind, including the Icehouse, and start my life here with you..."

"Pacey, you don't...."

"Wait, Joey let me finish. I'm willing to leave it all behind because there's no meaning in any of those things if I don't have you. You make me happy, and I know that I could be happy with you for the rest of my life. "He slowly bent down on one knee. "I love you, and I will always, always love you. Josephine Potter, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

She fell down on her knees in astonishment, coming face to face with him. "Oh my gosh...Pacey! Of course I will!" They embraced each other with more passion than ever before. "I love you, Pacey." For the next few moments, all they could do was revel in each other's love, and kiss as if they had never kissed before.

"So, come home with me, Joey! We'll tell everyone the good news, pack up my things, and be on our way back here in no time!" Pacey grabs her hands and pulls her back up on her feet. "What do you say?"

"Of course I'll go home with you. I can't wait to show everyone how much I love this man." They kissed softly. "But, there's one thing that I don't want to do."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to come back."

"What?!"

"I don't want to come back to New York. I want to stay in Capeside with you."

"Joey, I know what you're doing, and you don't have to. I know I was upset before about having to make sacrifices, but honestly, this is what I want to do."

"I know Pacey, and that's why I love you. But its my turn to make the sacrifices."

"But Joey, its always been your dream to escape Capeside, and you've done it. I can't let you give that up."

"That's not my dream. My dream is to be with you, and.....my dream is to write. You see, I lost myself here, Pacey, and I know I can find myself again in Capeside."

"Joe, you want to write again?! That's great!"

"I know! So, let's go home Pacey."

"Ok, let's go home."


	6. Chapter Six

There it was, off in the horizon, the sun setting over the water with an orange and pink glow that seemed to completely consume the town. She never realized how much she had missed this place and how amazingly beautiful it was till now. She felt like she had been searching for this place her whole life and had finally found it. She looked over at Pacey and saw her future flashing before her eyes. Nothing could be more incredible than that.

"We're home."

"Yes, we are," she said with a sigh of relief. She grabbed Pacey's hand, never wanting to forget the way she felt in that moment.

"So, I was thinking we could go to my apartment, take your stuff in, and go tell everyone the good news. But if you're too tired we can wait till tomorrow to spread the word."

"Pacey, I want to scream it from the mountaintops! I would never be too tired to tell our friends and family." She leaned over the seat and kissed him.

"So…"he said softly, trying to talk between her kisses, "who should…..we….tell first?"

"Hmm," she pulled away from him ever so slightly, "Why don't we tell everyone at the same time?"

"Sounds like a plan, but how are we going to get everyone together without them being suspicious?"

"Well…..we'll just tell them that I'm visiting and that I wanted to get everyone together."

"That could work. Let's go to my place and we'll make the calls."

"Pacey wait!" All of sudden reality seeped in once more. "This will be the first time everyone has gotten together since Jen's funeral…. Do you think this is okay?" Tears began to build in her eyes. They both sat in silence for a minute.

"Joey, everyone will be happy for us."

"I know, but maybe its too soon. Maybe we're moving too fast. I mean, it doesn't even feel like she's gone yet."

"I know Joey, it's still fresh in everyone's hearts." He wiped away a tear thinking of how she wouldn't be there to hear their news. "If you really think we should wait we can, but Joey I love you, and I've never been more sure about anything else in my life."

"No, Pacey, you're right. We shouldn't wait. I love you and I know that Jen would be happy for us. This is what she wanted, for both of us." The tears overflowed from her eyes.

"Joe, come here." He held her in her arms, confirming for her that this was the right choice. It wasn't going to be easy without Jen. She realized now that New York had been her escape from the pain, but here in Capeside it was ever present. She couldn't run from it anymore. But they had each other and that was what would get her through it.

"Let's go see our friends, Pace. All of a sudden, I miss them terribly."

"I know. Me too. Let's go."


	7. Chapter Seven

Everyone was in high spirits and that melted away any of the fear that she had previously felt. It was nice to have everyone together again. Jack and Doug came with Amy, who was growing so quickly she couldn't believe it. Bessie and Bodie came with Alexander, and she couldn't have been more happy to see her family. Gayle and her whole crew came along, bringing Grams with them. Ever since Jen had died, Grams had been living with them. She of course insisted that she would be too big of burden, but Gayle wouldn't take no for an answer. Grams was so frail these days. It was shocking to see her that way. Everyone tried to ignore it though. I know no one wanted to even think about another loss.

"Joey, it's so good to have you back. Are you just visiting, or are we perhaps going to be seeing you more often?" Jack said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. He always seemed to know exactly what was going on. He had always been able to read her so well.

"Well," Joey said while fidgeting with her ring behind her back, so that no one could see, "there is something that Pacey and I want to tell you." Pacey put his arm around her, brimming from ear to ear. "Pacey and I are getting married!"

"Finally! I'm so happy for you guys," Jack said as he hugged them both.

"Joey that's great news! I couldn't be more happy for my little sister!" Bessie hugged her, making her excitement even greater now that she had her sister's full support.

Everyone began congratulating them and it was a blur of hugs and tears.

"Where are you going to live?" asked Gayle.

"We're going to live here. I'm going to keep running the Icehouse and Joey's going to start writing."

"I'm glad to see my investment in the Icehouse isn't going to waste little brother," said Doug with a huge smile on his face.

"I would never do that to you, Dougie." Pacey said sarcastically. They hugged once more. "Joey, I don't know how you put up with him, but thank you. I've never seen Pacey this happy."

"Oh, it's a burden Doug but I cope." She smiled and kissed Pacey on the cheek.

"That's great that you're going to start writing again Josephine," said Grams. She was glad to see she still had the same spirit despite her physical condition.

"Thank you Mrs. Ryan."

"Have you told Dawson?" Gayle asked.

"No, we haven't. We wanted to tell everyone in person first, but don't beat us to it. We would like to tell him ourselves."

"Jen, would be so happy….for you." The words came out of Grams' mouth before she even realized what she was saying.

The room got completely silent. Nobody quite knew what to say.

"She _would_ be happy for you, we all are." Jack sounded somber but seemed happy to mention her name and remember her in that moment. "We love you guys, and you know we're here for you, and are willing to help in any way we can."

"Thanks, Jack." Joey smiled looking around at all the wonderful people surrounding her. "It's great to be home again. I love you all so much." Tears of joy came to everyone's eyes once more.


	8. Chapter Eight

She dreaded making the call to Dawson. How was he going to take the news? I mean, yeah he gave his support for her and Pacey to be together, but marriage? It was all so sudden and unexpected. What would he say? She slowly picked up the phone and dialed his number, her hands trembling with nervousness.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dawson, it's me again."

"Hey, Joe how are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Good. You sound like you are in a better mood today."

"Yeah, I am. Everything worked out."

"So, what did you decide? Did you take the promotion?"

"No…. actually I quit my job, and I'm going to focus on being a writer."

"Joey, that's great! I'm glad that you're not going to give up on your dream."

"Yeah, me too. And, actually….um…. there's something else I have to tell you, Dawson."

"Okay, shoot."

"Pacey asked me to marry him." She paused, not sure of what he would say.

"Wow…..that's so soon, and….unexpected."

"I know. But why wait, you know? With everything that's been going on lately it just seemed to make sense. Plus living in Capeside will give me the inspiration I need to write."

"So, you're going to be an official Capeside resident now, huh?"

"Yep. It sucked me back in."

"Well….that's great Joey. I'm happy for you, really. You deserve to be happy." She noticed a slight sound of sadness in his voice, that almost made her wish she could take back the words that brought him so much pain.

"I know its very sudden, but I was hoping you would be available to come."

"Of course I will come, Joey! How could you expect anything less?"

"Well, its just that we were thinking about having it a month from now."

"Wow, that soon?"

"Yeah, its just going to be really simple with just our close friends and relatives."

"Well, you tell me the specifics and I'll be there Joey." She admired his strength and constant devotion. He never let her down.

"Great. Thank you Dawson. I can't wait to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too Joey. I'll talk to you soon, and congratulations again."

"Thank you. Bye Dawson."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone relieved that she had received his support, but sad that he felt even a tinge of sadness inside of him. All of her dreams were falling into place, and maybe his were falling apart. She walked into the living room of Pacey's apartment, wondering where he was, and not quite knowing what she would say to him.

"Hey, Joe. I just got off the phone with Andie, and she sends her congratulations. I told her you would call her later."

"Well, I just got off the phone with Dawson." She tried to hide her unhappiness and thankfully it seemed to work.

"Really? What's the verdict?"

"He's happy for us, of course." She couldn't tell him the whole truth. He wouldn't understand, and she didn't want anything to take away their happiness together. She sat down next to Pacey on the couch and cuddled up next to him. "I cannot wait to become Mrs. Witter."

"Mmm, me too. But for now, Ms. Potter, its time for bed." He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"I could get used to this, Mr. Witter."

"Well, that's good because you're not getting rid of me anytime soon."

"How did I ever get so lucky?"

She fell asleep in his arms, more content than she had ever been in her life. She would just have to try to forget about the conversation with Dawson, because she was right where she wanted to be. She was finally home.


	9. Chapter Nine

The next morning she woke up with a million ideas in her head. She couldn't help but stress over all the plans that needed to get done. There was so much to do and so little time! She rolled over in the bed to greet Pacey but only found an empty space. Apparently she had been exhausted from all the excitement and slept well into the afternoon. She walked out into the living room and saw Pacey staring out the window, so she slowly walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Nope, try good afternoon. You've been asleep a long time."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I was more tired than I realized." She also began to realize that something was wrong with Pacey. He hadn't taken his eyes away from the window since she came into the room. "Are you okay, Pace?"

"Hmm?" He seemed almost startled to hear her voice, but then turned around to face her. "Oh yeah, Joe, I'm fine. I'm just tired too I guess."

"Pacey, I'm your fiancé now remember? Whatever it is you can tell me." Her mind suddenly feared the very worst. "You don't think we're making the wrong decision do you?"

"No! Joey I would never think that!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Ok, please don't be mad, but your cell phone started ringing this morning and you didn't even budge, so I went to go answer it figuring it was just someone calling to give their congratulations. Well, I didn't reach it in time but the person left a message. I never should have listened to it."

"Pacey, its okay. I don't have any secrets from you."

"I know, but Joey I really wish that I hadn't listened to it." His appearance began to change. What Joey had thought was sadness was now turning to a completely different emotion. "Because right now I'm really angry and upset and I don't know what to think!"

"What did the message say? Is it something that I did? Tell me Pacey." She had no idea what the message could have said and she was starting to worry even more.

Pacey turned to look out the window again. "Just listen to the message. You're phone is on the table."

Joey walked over to the coffee table and called her mailbox. _"You have one new message. Hey Joey it's Dawson. I was really hoping to catch you. I really needed to talk to you about something. Um…you know, I really thought that I was happy for you and Pacey. I mean, I am…I mean, I don't know what I am right now. I'm confused, Joey... What am I doing? I shouldn't even be calling you. Its just that you know me Joey, and you know how I'm feeling right now without me even having to say a word and that still means something to me. I need to know that you are 100 sure about marrying Pacey. If you are, I will completely support you guys but if there is any doubt…well, if there is then just maybe we have something to talk about. So, call me when you get this, ok? Bye Joey."_

Joey fell back onto the couch in astonishment. She knew Dawson was upset but she could have never predicted this in a million years. She looked over at Pacey and found him staring at her, just waiting to see what her reaction would be. All she could muster up was shock, pure and utter shock.

"Joey, please say something. I need to know how you feel about this."

"Pace…." She could not think of any words to explain how she was feeling at that moment. She ran into his arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. Pacey was entirely confused but hated to see her that way and wrapped his arms around her and did his best to comfort her, hoping that this would not be the last time that he would hold her.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Joey, **_please_** tell me what you are feeling right now, because I have no clue. I know I shouldn't have any doubts of how you feel for me right now but Dawson has a way of shaking me up and sometimes it feels like him even breathing in your general direction could send my world crashing down around me."

"Pacey…." She tried to find her voice beneath all her tears. "Please, do not ever doubt my feelings for you, okay? I love you. You know that. And we're not in high school anymore. Dawson is not going to send anything crashing down around us. I promise."

"Well, it sure feels like we're in high school. I thought we were past this!" His anger began to resurface again and old feelings came bubbling to the surface. "I mean, we're adults now! Can't we ever just let the triangle rest?"

"I thought we had. That's why I'm so shocked."

"Were you really shocked, Joey?"

"What do you mean? Of course I was and I still am. Don't you see my face right now?"

"But you heard what Dawson said. You know exactly how he feels without him saying a word, right?"

"Pacey, let's not go there, okay? I really don't want to go into this right now."

"You knew he was upset the moment you told him we were getting married, didn't you?"

"He sounded a little upset but he said he was happy for us."

"But you knew he was lying, didn't you? You knew exactly how he felt, just like you know exactly how he is feeling right now. Don't lie to me Joey!"

"Okay fine, but so what? Why does it matter? I don't care how he feels."

"Yes you do, Joe. Come on. Who are you kidding?"

"Okay, so I care. He's my friend! Why do I have to defend that every single time we're together, Pacey!"

"I don't care that he's your friend, but when are you going to know me like the way you know him?"

"I do know you, Pacey, and I love you! That's why I'm marrying you."

"If you know me so well, how come you thought you couldn't tell me that Dawson was upset about us getting married?"

"I didn't want to upset you for no reason! I never expected Dawson to do something like this and that's the truth."

He takes a deep breath and after letting the moment hang in silence for what seemed like an eternity, he slowly begins speaking in a much quieter and somber tone. "It just always seems like you and Dawson have this secret life that I will never be a part of. I don't want my wife to have any secrets from me. I want our love to be a million times more special than any childhood friendship she had growing up. I want our love to be the one and only true thing in her life…the most important thing. And I want the person that I thought was my friend to support that. I cannot keep competing with Dawson. I just don't have the energy anymore and I don't think that I should have to fight him anymore. This should be over."

Before she could speak, he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. She immediately grabbed her coat and followed after him.

"Pacey!" The tears began streaming down her face. "Please wait!"

He turned around and felt everything in his body draw him to her. He was so deeply hurt by her pain and could not find a reason walk away from the woman he loved. He wasn't sure how he had even found the strength to walk out the door in the first place.

"Pacey, I don't **_know_** how Dawson feels! Really knowing something implies that you understand it, and I don't understand his feelings and I never will! I **_know_** your feelings because I understand them. And do you know why I understand them? Because I feel them too! There is no triangle here, Pace. Its just you and me, and no one could ever change that. Especially not Dawson." A smile returned to his face. "Pacey, you are exactly who I said you would be."

"And who is that?"

"The person who knows me best. We know each other more than anyone else could because we're in-love and we're getting married in a month, unless of course you changed your mind."

"Joey, I could never change my mind." He grabbed her and held her as tight as he could, assured that he had no reason to ever doubt their love again. "I'm sorry that I got so upset. You're right. The triangle is gone forever and I'm done competing for good, because I've already won the prize."

"Oh, so I'm just a trophy for you to place on your mantle, huh?" She looked up at him with a huge grin on her face.

"You know what I mean." He gently kissed her and pulled back to look her in the eye. "You're right about something else to."

"What's that?"

"Dawson _is _our friend, and we have to fix this. I want his support."

"So do I. But what can we do?"

"I don't know Joe, but we have to figure out something. _We_ may have given up the fight but he's still holding his dueling pistol. This has to be settled once and for all."


	11. Chapter Eleven

"So, what are we going to do, Joe?"

"I don't know, but no matter what happens, we're getting married, Pacey, and nothing is going to change that."

"I know, but aren't you tired of feeling like we've got something to hide, or that any second Dawson is going to catch us on the front yard of his house and try to sabotage what we have?"

"I think we're past that, Pace. He's not going to try to sabotage us. We just need to focus on getting his acceptance. I want Dawson to be happy for us."

"I know me too…..so, what should we do.. .call him?"

"I don't think a phone call is going to solve all of this. We need to do this face to face. Let's just carry on with our plans and somehow I'll get him here and we'll work everything out. I don't want you to worry about anything."

"Joe, you're the one who shouldn't be worried. You have way more things to do to make this wedding happen than I do. Let me call Dawson."

"Pacey, you don't have to. I can handle it."

"I know you can, but I want to be the one to handle it this time. Our friendship is on the line."

"Pacey, he isn't doing this to hurt you, it's about me."

"But he _is_ hurting me, Joe. Please let me take care of it, for once?"

"Okay. Just stay calm when you talk to him. I don't want a repeat of the past."

"I will. Don't worry."

A couple of weeks passed and Dawson was nowhere to be seen in Capeside. Apparently he was extremely busy and couldn't get away from his work, but he promised to come as soon as he was free. She was really starting to worry that he was avoiding the whole confrontation, or was uncomfortable with the fact that Pacey had involved himself in the situation. She kept herself pretty busy, though, planning the wedding, helping Pacey out at the Icehouse, and thinking of a topic for her first attempt at a book. She was happy and sometimes almost forgot Dawson's disapproval as her and Pacey grew more and more comfortable with the routine of living in Capeside together once more. However, in the back of her mind she knew she was going to have to face Dawson eventually, and she wasn't sure what to expect.

The time came for her to confort him one week before the wedding. He insisted that he talk with her alone first before being bombarded by both of them all at once. Pacey was not happy with this idea but finally agreed to Joey meeting with Dawson in a private room of the Icehouse so he wouldn't be too far away from the action, in case his services would be needed.

She walked into the room and wasted no time getting to the point. "So, Dawson, what the heck were you thinking?"

"It's nice to see you too Joey." They stand in unusual awkwardness.

"You know I missed you, Dawson, but right now there are more important issues at hand, like the insane message you left on my cell phone."

"I admit that it was a mistake to leave that message but I wouldn't quite say it was insane."

"Oh really? Dawson, Pacey and I are getting married in a week! How is that appropriate and how do you think Pacey is feeling about it right now? He thought you were _finally_ his best friend again."

"Okay, he of all people has no right to say that trying to steal someone you love away from someone else merits them unworthy of still being their best friend. He claimed to still be mine after the whole senior year debacle, remember?"

She sat down in astonishment at this new development. "You still love me?"

"Well, of course I do, Joey. I'll always love you. You know that."

"So, you mean 'I love you' as in we're friends, right Dawson?"

Dawson sat down across from her and gave her a pained expression. "I don't know anymore, Joey. That's why I left the message. I'm confused!" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

She felt kind of sorry for him but it didn't take away her anger and confusion. "I thought we had settled this, though. It doesn't matter who ends up with who because we have something that goes beyond lovers. Is that not what you said?"

"I did say that, but how does that even make sense? We have something more than you and your future husband? I would hope not. He should be your everything."

"He **_is_** everything to me Dawson, but…it's different with us. We grew up together. We were best friends!"

"Exactly! We **_were_** best friends! You said it yourself. You and Pacey also grew up together, and even though what we had was special, he is now your best friend, not me."

"Is that what this is about, Dawson? You're jealous because marrying Pacey means that we're going to be best friends, not you and me."

"I don't know. Maybe. I just feel like I'm losing you, or better yet, I already have."

"Dawson, you will never lose me."

"But I have."

"No, you haven't! Wouldn't you agree that we have spent the better half of our lives as friends, not as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess, but it feels like my whole life has been about finding my way to you and then all of sudden there was a rewrite in the story. My mind can't downshift that fast."

"Dawson if we were meant to be together, how come we never worked? Every time we tried to be together, disaster struck. All we did was cause each other misery, remember?

That is, except for when we were _just_ friends. Maybe your whole life has been about learning that we are better off as friends."

"That's kind of depressing, Joe. It's definitely not romantic."

"But it is Dawson, in our own crazy, messed up way. Your friendship has been one of the most amazing things in my life and I never want to lose it, no matter what. Besides, we can always end up together on that show of yours. You're the writer."

"No, I think I'll end it the way it was meant to end." He sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again. "You're right Joey. I know you're right, and I guess I've always known it but I didn't want to admit it. That's why I hesitated about coming to Capeside to talk to you. I didn't want to give up on us. You have been such a huge part of my life and it was kind of scary for things to change."

"But I'm not all that you had or have going for you. Every thing that you have dreamed of all your life is coming true!"

"I know and I'm so grateful for that. But, I guess I was just jealous. I felt like I was losing my two best friends, but I know I never could, not after everything we've been through."

"No, and you never will. That is if you square things away with Pacey."

"I know. I owe him big time. Let's go talk to him."

"Alright let's go." Dawson turns to walk away. "Oh, Dawson, by the way. It's nice to see you too." They embrace and feel for the first time that they are finally free from their past.


	12. Chapter Twelve

She and Dawson walked out to the front area of the Icehouse and found Pacey standing at the bar. He looked up just in time to see them approaching.

"So, how did it go?" He was hesitant to ask but they both had smiles on their faces so it couldn't have gone too badly.

"Everything's fine sweetie. We worked it out like two mature adults." She walked behind the counter and kissed him bringing a smile to his face. It was nice that she felt comfortable to do that in front of Dawson.

"Yeah, it went well Pace, but I would still like to talk to you in private if that's okay with you, Joey?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll leave you two boys alone. I'll see you later, Pace." She kissed him once more before she started walking away. "Bye Dawson."

The two guys walked into the private room that had just witnessed the conversation between Joey and Dawson. They sat down at one of the tables.

"Pacey, I don't even know where to start. I'm so sorry, man. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"I guess I deserved it, huh?"

"No you didn't. Not at all. Please don't think that. The past is the past and I hold no grudges."

"Well, it sure didn't seem like the past had been put to rest in your message."

"I know….I know and I'm so sorry once again. How can I make this up to you? I'll do anything."

"That's not what this is about, man. You don't need to make this up to me because if you can forgive me then I can forgive you. I just want you to be happy. I don't want to have the life that you want, you know? I want you to be happy with _your_ life."

"I know and I want that too. I'm so happy for you and Joey. And, yeah, I'm jealous but not that you have Joey but that you have love. I really shouldn't complain though. I have everything that I have always dreamed of. I have my own t.v. show, I'm collaborating with Steven Spielberg, and pretty soon I'm going to be making movies that I can be proud of"

"But its not enough, right?"

"No. I need someone to share it with."

"And you will find that person, Dawson. I know you will. Who wouldn't want a big time director?"

"I guess. You know…sometimes I think, 'What if Jen were still here?' Maybe we would…I don't know. Is that crazy?"

"No man, it's not. I know you had a special bond with her. Who knows what could have happened?"

A smile came to his face thinking of Jen. "Can't you just imagine her living in California? True, it's not New York but it's a fast paced life. I definitely could support her and Amy. She could meet all the famous movie stars…." His smile faded as he began to think of how much he truly missed her. "My life just doesn't make sense. I mean, first I thought I was supposed to be with Joey. Then Jen stepped out of that cab and I thought it was fate, that she had arrived just for me. But now she's gone and Joey's getting married. Its just a lot to take right now I guess. Its been a trying few months."

"I know it has, and I'm sorry that we're just adding to the already present stress. I guess its precisely because of what has happened over the past few months that I don't want to wait a moment longer to marry Joey."

"I can understand that. Maybe this is what we need, some happiness among the sadness. I can't believe it though. My two best friends are getting married! It's the end of an era, man."

"Yeah, it is. And speaking of that, I was wondering if you would be my best man?"

"Of course I will. I would be honored, Pacey. So, no hard feelings?"

"No, man, of course not." They stood and embraced like two young boys saying goodbye to their childhood once and for all.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

She awoke, at first unsure of what this day held for her. It didn't feel like any other day she had ever experienced. Intense anticipation welled up inside of her, and slowly her mind seeped back into reality, remembering that today was the day she had waited for. Today was her wedding day! It was the most surreal moment she had ever encountered; making it almost impossible for her mind to even grasp the arrival of the day and all that it would surely bring with it. Could one ever imagine the joy that was now upon her? Suddenly her mind became fixated on the tasks at hand. She would have to forget her inability to believe the day was actually here and get moving, for whether she believed it or not, the time was now.

She dressed just in time to answer the now knocking door.

"Today's the day! Can you believe it?"

"Not really, but speaking of that, I'm so glad you are here, Andie! I'm freaking out! I have so much to do!" She hated how she always seemed to lose control during stressful events.

"Joey, you forget who you are talking to. I have everything under complete control. Your entire day is planned out for you, so I don't want you to worry about a thing."

"Easier said than done, but thank you none the less. You are a Godsend."

"That's what bridesmaids do, now let's get going! You don't want to be late for your hair appointment. Come on Bessie, let's go!"

"Wait where's Audrey?"

"Joey, don't worry. She's meeting us there."

"Is this not just slightly weird that my bridesmaids consist of my sister and Pacey's two ex-girlfriends?"

"Uh slightly, but let's not dwell on that too long, shall we? Let's go people!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Joey's sister came running into the room and straight out the door.

"Well, this is it." She was on her way to marrying the man of her dreams.

"Well little brother, the day is finally here."

"Yeah, I know. Can you believe it? I mean I am finally marrying the woman of my dreams. The woman I have waited so long for, so very long for."

"Your patience has paid off. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Doug. I'm happy too which is nice to finally say."

"It's nice to finally hear," said Dawson as he strolled into the room, already wearing his tux.

"Hey man, you have no idea how much it means to have you here." They embrace.

"It means a lot to me too, Pacey. You deserve to be happy. And you deserve that happiness with Joey. I wouldn't trust her with anyone else."

"Well, thank you. I promise to take good care of her."

"I know you will. So, are we ready to go here?"

"We're just waiting for Jack and then the time is here my friends. The time is here."

"Joey, you look amazing!" Audrey was staring at her with pride.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"You wouldn't be here, that's for sure. I mean if we hadn't of broken up with Pacey…"

"Audrey! Let's not go there. You do look great, Joey."

"I'm so proud of you little sis. I wish mom could be here right now."

"Bessie, don't make me cry! Its bad enough that Dad's not here and I'm forced to walk down the aisle by myself."

"Well, I know he wishes he was here, as well."

"According to my watch, Joey. We should go line up now."

"Okay, this not crying thing is going to be harder than I thought."

She watched her bridesmaids begin walking down the aisle one by one. Soon it would be her turn, and there he would be, waiting for her, the man she would spend the rest of her life with. His love had never wavered, and that gave her faith that it never would.

All eyes turned her way as she slowly began her waltz down the aisle. But they all faded away when her gaze met his. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she saw his own tears begin to fall down his face. Taking hands they eagerly awaited what lied ahead.

The ceremony was a blur of words. She tried so desperately to pay attention but all she could think about was him and how her entire life was about to change. Before she knew it the minister was saying….

"Pacey, you may now kiss your bride."

The crowd cheered as Pacey caressed her face and pulled her into a sweet, emotional kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Pacey Witter."

The words echoed through her head as they walked hand in hand down the aisle. They both were delirious with joy. It was over. But really, their life had only just begun. When they had left the crowd behind them, Pacey took her in his arms.

"Joey, I love you so much." He kissed her with all the passion that had built up from the anticipation of the day.

"I love you too, Pacey. I am so happy."

"Does this mean I have to stop calling you Potter?"

"Aww, I would miss that."

"Alright, but just remember what your real name is now." He smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"How could I ever forget."


End file.
